


Happy Christmas, Harry

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: mini_fest, F/M, Fest, Gen, Het, baby_harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> #14 - James and Lily Potter with baby Harry<br/>I'd love fic or art depicting Harry's first (and only) Christmas with his parents. James and Lily were so young and in love and happy, and Harry must have been the apple of their eye. Make me sad and happy at the same<br/>#15 - Lily and James celebrate Christmas in hiding in Godric's Hollow with baby Harry<br/><b>Summary: </b> Harry's first Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Christmas, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to emynn for the fabulous beta!

* * *

Lily Potter smiled as she laid her squirming son down on the changing table in his bedroom. She didn't know who was more excited about Father Christmas having visited, Harry or his father. Efficiently stripping his sleeper and wet nappy off, Lily quickly Summoned a flannel and spelled it with warm water as Harry waved his arms and legs.

"You will _not_ give me any surprises this morning, young man," Lily told him with mock sternness, still amazed at Harry's seemingly unerring aim when his nappy was off. She held his ankles in one hand as she lifted his lower half off the pad and powdered his behind. Quickly securing his nappy, Lily kept her hand on Harry's tummy as she reached for his new Christmas romper. Harry's newest skill was rolling over and he'd almost rolled off the changing table two days before. 

A commotion downstairs told her that Sirius had arrived and Lily sighed. She loved Harry's godfather like a brother, but had really wanted this first Christmas to be just the three of them. Lily almost felt guilty that she was glad Remus and Peter had other obligations today. Peter still gave her the creeps and she was reluctant to let him around Harry.

Leaning down, Lily pressing her lips on Harry's soft belly and blew, the baby squealing in delight. His hands found her head and slid into her hair, tugging it with surprising strength. Lily laughed as she disentangled the fingers and finished getting Harry's arms and legs into the proper places. Fastening the front, she lifted him into the air, Harry still squirming and laughing. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, careful to avoid Harry's hands.

"Lils! Aren't you ready yet? Padfoot and I have breakfast ready!" James' called up the stairs.

"We're coming!" Lily Summoned Harry's favorite blanket and headed downstairs.

Iridescent fairy lights twinkled on the tree while red and green candles decorated the mantle. Beyond the large picture window, Lily could see the wind swirling the heavy snow as it fell outside. There was just something magical about Christmas snow and she remember the fun she'd had as a girl with Sev-- 

"Everything all right, Lily?" James asked as he kissed her.

"Just a memory of a Christmas past," Lily answered handing Harry to him. 

"I'd frown too if I had to think of Christmas with your sister!" James tossed Harry into air. "Promise me that we'll never subject Harry to Tuney!"

"I'd be careful if I were you, _Daddy_ , it hasn't been that long since I fed him."

Sirius barked a laugh as he bounded forward and lifted her into a bear hug. "Happy Christmas, beautiful!" 

Lily laughed, leaning in to kiss Sirius' cheek as he set her back on her feet. "Happy Christmas to you, too, but I'll still hex you if you got Harry a broom!"

Sirius looked sheepish. "I put it away for his first birthday."

Lily nodded her approval as she moved to join James on the floor, where he'd laid Harry down. "Watch what your godson learned to do yesterday."

"Come on, Harry, show Uncle Sirius," James coaxed as Harry laid on his tummy, looking around.

Lily held her breath as Harry wiggled a bit before he managed to twist his body around and roll over onto his back. He squealed with delight at his accomplishment as the three adults cheered. Harry waved his fists in the air as he kicked his legs, no doubt trying to figure out how to roll back over.

"Okay, presents!" James said, moving towards the tree.

Lily lifted Harry into her lap as James selected a present and gently set it in Harry's lap. The baby looked at it and then titled his head back to look at her and Lily laughed. "It's all right, Harrykins, you can open your present."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Kid already knows who's boss, Prongs." 

"Shut it, Padfoot," James said with mock seriousness. "We'll have plenty of time to corrupt him before he goes to Hogwarts!"

Lily ignored them as she watched Harry pat the wrapping paper before reaching for the bow. Grasping it with one hand, he tried to pull it towards him, frowning when the bow didn't cooperate. Harry reached with both hands and succeeded it ripping the bow off the paper, immediately stuffing it into his mouth. Sirius and James cheered as Lily shook her head at their antics.

"Here, let Daddy show you how it's done, Harry," James said, folding himself to the floor beside Lily with Sirius eagerly sitting on the other side. Tugging the bow gently out of Harry's mouth, James reached in and ripped part of the wrapping paper off, exposing a brightly colored box underneath. Harry grabbed at the paper and brought that to his mouth, but Lily intercepted it before he could stuff it in. Harry scowled at her, slapping his hands down on the box.

"Oh, our little man has mummy's temper," James said in a sing-song voice, yelping as Lily's stinging hex brushed him.

Sirius Summoned another package as James set the first gift to the side. They tried to coax Harry into ripping the paper off the package, but he was more interested in the bow once again. By the fourth package, Harry was pushing it away, one hand rubbing his eye as he began to fuss. Lily turned him around and lifted him to her shoulder, one hand rubbing comforting circles on his back.

She tried not to laugh at the disappointment on both James and Sirius' faces as they looked at the half-opened presents that littered the floor. "Come on, you two! Harry's only five month old, for Merlin's sake!" Lily reached over and patted James on the thigh. "Just think, next year he'll be running all over the place, ripping into every present he can get his hands on, and testing your patience by trying to climb the tree!"

James seemed to perk up. "Well, I suppose you and I could take care of opening all of Harry's presents, Padfoot."

Sirius grinned and dove for the tree, James grabbing his foot and trying to haul him back. Both grabbed a present wrapped in green and began to wrestle with it between them.

"Don't mind those two, Harry," Lily told him, rocking side to side. " _You_ will always be Mummy's perfect boy." She kissed his cheek. "Happy Christmas, my Harry."

* * *


End file.
